


Art Inspired by "A Devil's Reform: The Mansion"

by tweese



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart depiction of Yamato, Vergil's Sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Inspired by "A Devil's Reform: The Mansion"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel939](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel939/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Devil's Reform: The Mansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160575) by [angel939](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel939/pseuds/angel939). 



[](http://img02.deviantart.net/5d4d/i/2016/077/e/a/yamato_vergil_s_sword_devil_may_cry_by_deadxnurse-d9vit4x.jpgl)


End file.
